


Getting Laid

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Egg Laying, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, full consent is given, in case anyone was worried, look this is the garak lays eggs inside of bashir fic this fandom deserves, no actual eggpreg, take it or leave it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: It's not that Garak intentionally obscured this part of his reproductive cycle from the good doctor. It's just that he didn't think it would be an issue.Biology has different plans.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 25
Kudos: 170





	Getting Laid

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted garashir egg-laying, I wrote garashir egg-laying. I have no idea how sexy it actually is, but I did my best. Let me know if I've missed any tags. There are some references that are typical of DS9's darker nature, but this isn't a horror fic. It's supposed to be cute, hot, and with just a dash of humor for flavor. I hope you like it.
> 
> Title is probably the least inventive thing I could have come up with, but what can I say? I'm the worst.

There had been a time, up until even a few months ago, that Elim Garak would have scoffed at the idea of sex with humans. He would have argued that they had no concept of appropriate foreplay, no nuance beyond messy, animalistic thrusting, and no appreciation for the politics that made sex exciting and engaging. He might even have gone so far as to argue that Cardassian-human sex was, if not impossible, then certainly unsatisfying. Over the course of the occupation, Garak had seen more than one Cardassian take a Bajoran lover – by force or otherwise – and it had not given him a favorable view of mammalian-based reproduction rituals. It seemed they could only be counted on to put up a fight if they were unwilling, a thought which didn’t appeal to Garak for a number of reasons, and all too often appeared completely clueless at how to best pleasure their Cardassian lovers. At least, that was the story as Garak understood it, although he had never taken a Bajoran himself, pieced together from the complaints and boasts he listened to as he hemmed trousers and sewed dresses.

The thought was laughable now. Garak hissed, head thrown back against the pillows with pleasure as his beautiful mate writhed atop him, Garak’s prUt buried inside him to the base in blessed tight heat. Julian moaned with abandon, his hands clutching at Garak’s shoulder ridges, stimulating the sensitive scales, and Garak in turn gripped harder at the doctor’s hips, surely leaving bruises behind. “That’s it, my darling,” Garak managed, his voice strained as he rutted his hips up against the willing human. “Oh, you’re doing wonderfully.”

“ _Elim_ ,” Julian panted. His eyes were squeezed shut, his cock red and leaking against his stomach. He ground down harder, groaning as Garak’s prUt glanced over his prostate. “ _Gods,_ I want you deeper, that feels so good.”

“You’re so tight, sweet boy, I’m not sure-“

“Elim, please!”

“Your wish,” Garak teased, teeth bared as he flipped them over, and Julian howled as he shoved deeper, the fat base of his prUt forcing the abused hole open even farther. “You’re so delightfully wanton, my dear, so very good for me.” He batted Julian’s hand away when his mate reached for his cock, trying to pump the aching flesh. “Oh, no, Julian, you know the, _oh_ , the rules.” He screwed his hips, hissing again as Julian clenched down hard. The pressure was building at the base of his prUt, and he could feel the need surging within him, thick and overwhelming. “You don’t, _ah_ , get to cum unless you can, _oh sweet gods_ , do it on my, on my, _oh!_ ” Something was happening, at the base of his prUt, the sweet pressure redoubling from the inside, so _good_ , and he was so _close._ He could feel it, moving inside him, his prUt swelling, stretching, and Garak gasped, biting back a whimper as he forced himself to withdraw enough to clamp a hand around himself, fist pressing at the lips of his ajan, trying not to whine as Julian attempted to fuck back on him, to regain the inches he’d lost.

_“Elim_ -“

“Shh, shh, it’s alright, sweet boy, _oh._ ” Garak pinned Julian’s hips with his free hand, forcing them to stay on the bed, preventing his mate from moving further. The stimulation was too much, and he withdrew fully, hand still clenched around himself, sucking in sharp gasps of air as he felt his prUt contract around the mass inside it, forcing it back up into him unpleasantly. He swallowed hard, taking a steadying breath, and opened his eyes to find Julian watching him, propped up on his elbows and frowning.

He pasted a smile on his face – only slightly insincere – but before he could open his mouth to coo some platitude to soothe his mate, Julian cut in. “What the hell just happened?”

Garak’s mouth hung open for a moment. Wisely, he shut it. “My dear, I’m not sure-“

Julian’s glare silenced him, and Garak sat back as Julian sat up, arms folded. “We’ve been having sex for months now, and you’ve never stopped in the middle like that.”

“Well, I…”

His mate’s expression softened, turning worried. Garak had often thought his dear doctor was too expressive for his own good. “Is it…did I do something wrong?” Julian hedged. “I can’t think of anything, but I know Cardassian mating rituals can be-“

“You did everything right, my dear,” Garak shushed him. He placed a hand on Julian’s knee, stroking the soft skin reassuringly. The urge to lie still sat like a stinger under his tongue, but Julian deserved better. “In fact,” Garak murmured, “I’m afraid you were doing everything a little _too_ right.”

Julian’s expression – still too open, Garak thought – morphed into one of confusion. He let out a nervous chuckle. “I, uh, didn’t think you could do sex too right.”

“I hadn’t thought it would be an issue,” Garak admitted, and when he saw offense start to cross Julian’s handsome features, he hurried on, “Not because I was doubting your skill, my darling, or our compatibility! It’s simply…” He shook his head, drawing the sheets over his lap. His prUt, sensing denial, had retracted, and the lips of his ajan closed. Even so, he felt exposed. Julian’s genitalia was equally deflated, if less contained, but his mate made no sign of covering himself. In some ways, he was more brazen than even the boldest Cardassian Garak had met.

“Whatever it is,” Julian said softly, “you know you can tell me, right? I’m a doctor, and I’m your partner. I’m not looking to judge.”

“Quite.” Garak cleared his throat. He stared at his lap. “How familiar are you with Cardassian reproductive biology?”

A slow smirk spread across the doctor’s face, the self-satisfied look of a man who was both a hedonist at heart and extremely practiced in exercising those desires. “Well,” he purred, “I have spent the last few months making some very detailed practical studies-“

“Of the genitalia, yes.” Oh, Standard words could be so crude. At times Garak missed the true poetic beauty of his native tongue. “I’m referring to the reproductive organs themselves. Are you aware of how they function?”

Julian squirmed, a faint blush lighting his cheeks. “Well, I…that is to say, there’s not much in the database. I couldn’t exactly find a how-to guide on making baby Cardassians. I didn’t think…well, we’re both men. I didn’t think there was cause for concern.”

“I’m afraid it’s a bit…well, a bit more complicated than that.”

“Oh?” Julian sat back, crossing his legs. “Do tell.”

A part of Garak, the truly Cardassian part, rebuked him. He felt himself flush slightly, and had to use a good bit of his training to keep from squirming. He had committed to the explanation, and while he could certainly spin an excellent lie that would appease his lover, he suspected Julian, being ever so good and earnest a doctor, would be entering it into his precious Federation database at the earliest convenience, and he would be quite put out – possibly even angry – when he discovered it was a fabrication. No, in this case the truth, no matter how unseemly sharing it felt, was all that would do.

“I wasn’t attempting to withhold this from you,” he prefaced. “I would have brought it up if I thought it would be pertinent to our personal lives.”

“Of course.” Julian was suppressing a smile. He’d gotten the same look their first time, when Garak had walked him through the best way to pleasure a Cardassian male – and when Julian had returned the favor. It remained Garak’s most enlightening cultural exchange to date. Or at least the most fruitful.

He cleared his throat. “When a Cardassian male is…involved with a mate…that is to say, when they are engaging regularly in intercourse…”

“I’m a doctor, Elim. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Garak shot him a look. “Easy for you to say. Your culture is all too willing to tell everyone you meet just where your children come from.”

“Elim.” Julian raised his eyebrows pointedly. Garak sighed.

“Very well,” he said, steeling himself. “It’s really quite simple. Over extended periods, the regular intake of pheromones, combined with the regular production of certain hormones, causes the male Cardassian to begin his reproductive cycle. Every few months, his body produces…” There was a lump in his throat, Garak realized. Julian wasn’t even doing anything to him, he’d had any number of interrogations far more painful than this one, and yet this extraction, this admission of truth, was one of the most agonizing he had experienced.

He startled when Julian touched his hand, pressing the back of his against Garak’s. “Hey. If you really don’t want to tell me-“

“It’s alright.” Garak swallowed, and – addressing the wall to he didn’t have to look at his lover – said, “Eggs. He produces eggs.”

“Eggs.”

“An average of two to five per mating cycle, although as many as twelve have been recorded.”

“Hang on.” Julian sat forward, holding a hand out to pause him. “Are you trying to tell me that Cardassians _hatch?_ ”

“That’s an imprecise term for the process.” Garak snuck a look at Julian out of the corner of his eye. He could see the doctor was at rapt attention, but Garak still didn’t turn to him, keeping his address on a Cardassian-style wall hanging he’d acquired from a passing merchant several years ago. “At the peak of his cycle, the male…I suppose the word would be _lays_ in Standard, but it’s a terribly crude translation…he lays the eggs inside the female, where they are fertilized and the shells dissolve. She then carries them until birth. Simple.”

“ _Simple?_ ” Julian said. His voice was colored with disbelief. “How would that even-“

Garak spoke over him. “During copulation, the eggs travel one at a time along the prUt, which expands both in girth and length to accommodate them. It’s really quite pleasurable, actually.”

Julian quieted. “So, you’ve been through this before?”

“Once. A very long time ago. It’s of no consequence now.” Garak cleared his throat again. “The extended prUt is, at that point, long enough to reach a set of organs within the woman’s ajan that it wouldn’t normally be able to penetrate. It could be likened to a mammalian womb. Once all the eggs are laid, either they are fertilized and grow as children, essentially postponing the male’s cycle until after the birth, or he starts it again, and assuming the couple continues to have sex, in a few months they repeat the process.”

“Huh.” Julian contemplated that. “Two to five eggs?”

“To ensure at least one is viable.”

“Right. And this works for interspecies-“ Julian cut himself off. “Obviously, given the Bajoran-Cardassian children running around.”

“The insemination is less likely to be successful in interspecies mating, but it is possible. Although Bajorans are considerably more compatible with Cardassians than humans. Reproductively speaking.”

Julian rapped his knuckles against the mattress. “And…this cycle. It only works for male/female couples?”

“Well, no,” Garak allowed. “Any sexually active male can experience it, even if his partner isn’t female.”

“So why didn’t you-“

“I didn’t think it would be possible because you are a _human_ male. It’s triggered by pheromone output, _Cardassian_ pheromone output, and while the women of some species seem to produce similar enough pheromones to initiate the cycle, to my knowledge there has never been a case of an interspecies relationship between two men producing the same effect. Of course,” he said, and sighed, “it’s possible they just simply haven’t been recorded.”

“Cardassians aren’t exactly open about that sort of thing,” Julian agreed. He hesitated. “Are you sure that’s what you’re experiencing? For all we know, it really isn’t possible, and this…whatever you’re feeling, it’s something else.”

Garak looked at him, finally, and raised his eyebrows. “It is an _extremely_ distinct sensation.” He might have only been through it once before, but there was no mistaking it for anything else.

“Oh.” Julian nodded, his head bobbing like he was uncertain what else to do with it. He looked around, avoiding Garak’s eyes. Well. At least Garak wasn’t the only one. Eventually, Julian asked, “So. What are our options?”

“Options?”

“You know.” Julian waved a hand generally in the direction of Garak’s lap. “Will it…I mean, will it hurt you? If you don’t lay them?”

“Ah. No.” Garak shook his head. “If we…abstain, they should dissolve back into my body without any adverse effects.”

“Abstain? For how long?”

“Several weeks.” Garak suppressed a smile as he watched Julian wince, and in a slightly louder voice, tone full of affectation, he added, “But I highly doubt that would be the preferable option, considering your proclivity for sexual activity.”

Julian blushed, golden and gorgeous. “Well…”

“It’s fine, my dear. I can extract them myself.”

“Extract?”

“With self-stimulation. In essence, I can force myself to lay them without needing a body to deposit them in. It’s how I…took care of it before, and I’m told it’s just as satisfying as the traditional act. I found I quite enjoyed it.” Of course, he’d had assistance then, and he shook off the mental sensation of cold, cruel fingers trailing across his neck ridges. It was no matter. That was in the past.

“That’s…that’s good.” Julian sounded distracted. Garak spared him another look and found his mate toying with the sheets, staring at them blankly. His mind appeared to be moving very quickly.

“What are you thinking, my darling?”

“What?” Julian’s head shot up, and his blush deepened. “Oh, no. It’s nothing. Just a passing thought.”

“I’d like to hear it.”

Julian bit his lip. “Just…just to be clear, if we have sex, you’re going to want to…you know. Lay, or whatever.”

Garak nodded, cocking his head. Oh, now, this was interesting. “I won’t be able to help myself,” he said, intentionally dropping his voice a little. “Not without the situation resolving as it did today. I’m afraid I’ll be compelled to…relieve the biological urge.”

“Right.” Julian took a deep breath, “And, hypothetically, this procedure is safe?”

“Safe?”

“It wouldn’t hurt me. If you…if you did it. To me.”

Garak stared at him. His ajan stirred, and he felt a bit of dampness spread through his nether regions. “Are you suggesting…?”

The doctor laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I mean, I’ve stuck plenty up there before. As long as…as long as you thought it was safe…”

“Given that you don’t have the organs required for fertilization, we would have to remove them afterwards.” Garak licked his lips, wetting them. There was a warmth building inside him, low in his stomach. “But otherwise, I don’t see any issues.”

“Yeah?” Julian was nearing scarlet, but he chanced to meet Garak’s eyes, offering a small smile. “You don’t think it’s strange?”

“My dear doctor,” Garak hissed, and watched Julian’s eyes darken in response. “What could possibly be strange about fulfilling a mate’s desires? Besides,” his smile widened, predatory, “it’s my understanding that the human range of sexuality is _extremely_ broad. I should have expected you would be willing to…accommodate my needs.”

“Well, I am your doctor,” Julian managed to joke. “I of all people should be able to, ah, accommodate you. Not—" he interrupted Garak’s prowling towards him with a hand on his chest “—at this exact moment. I…I’d need time to prepare.”

“I see.”

Julian wet his lips, his eyes tracing hungrily down Garak’s body and back to his face, biting his lip coyly. “Think you can wait until tomorrow? Say, after my shift?”

A shiver of delight rolled through Garak’s body. “I believe that will be acceptable.” His ajan throbbed at the thought of it.

Waiting was agony. Garak managed to stab himself half a dozen times before he gave up sewing as a lost cause and closed the shop. He had been in half a state of arousal almost the entire time since the good doctor had made his suggestion, and the temptation to relive the pressure himself was surpassed only by the thought that it would be so much more satisfying to attempt it with his mate. Garak swore he could feel the eggs inside him, a heavy weight pressing insistently at his groin. It wasn’t enough to make him evert, not without stimulation, but Garak was almost embarrassed to think about how quickly he would bloom the moment Julian touched him.

Half an hour after Julian’s shift, Garak nearly lunged for the door when the chime rang. Julian was on the other side, his lower lip already plump where he’d surely been biting it, his hair ruffled and his eyes dark. Garak was sure his Chu’en were already tinting blue, and his shoulder ridges felt unbearably swollen, to say nothing of his ajan. “Got started without me, did you?” he hissed, and the tone was biting.

It only served to make Julian’s eyes darken, stepping into his quarters with half a snarl. “You’re the one who’s about to shove eggs up my arse. The least you could do is let me make myself comfortable first.”

“Oh, but my dear,” Garak spat, seizing Julian’s wrist hard enough to leave a mark. “Isn’t that my job? To open you up, to prepare you for satisfying my needs?” He yanked Julian to him, delighting in the hard press of his mate’s erection against his thigh. He bit down on Julian’s earlobe. “What a shameless little slut you are, already everted and ready for me. If I touch you, will I find you wet?”

“ _Elim_.”

“Hush, my darling.” Garak bit down again, more of a gentle nibble this time. Concessions had to be made, and Julian played his game so well. It was only fair to return the favor. He cupped the bulge in Julian’s pants, a softer and prettier material than the horrendous uniform he had to wear for Starfleet, and squeezed it gently, smiling when Julian keened and thrust into his fist. “I know, I know. You’re being ever so good for me, and I shan’t leave you wanting.” He guided Julian towards the bedroom, still holding him close, in almost a perverted parody of a waltz. “Would you tell me, sweet boy, what you did to get ready for me? What delightful treasures have I missed?”

Julian was panting already. “I…I wanted to make sure you could get far enough in without any trouble.”

“Your fingers wouldn’t do it,” Garak mused. His teeth scraped over Julian’s neck, savoring the soft tendons. “Did you use a toy?”

“Y-yes. Got it…got it nice and deep inside me. Left…left a surprise for you, too.”

“For me? You shouldn’t have,” Garak purred. He pressed Julian down into the mattress, covering the human’s soft body with his own harder one, letting Julian rut his cock up against Garak’s hip. He could feel the slick already dampening the front of his trousers, leaking through, and he pressed a firm palm to the front of them, praying his prUt stayed contained just a little while longer. “Would you show me, my darling? May I see?”

Julian nodded, scrambling to disrobe himself, and Garak took the opportunity to shed his own garments, discarding them to the floor. It was quite out of character for him; even during sex, Garak took pride in keeping his clothes neat, and had had Julian beg him more than once to just _hurry up and stop folding them_ so they could get on with things. In this instance, however, Garak figured he was allowed a minor lapse.

Tender fingers touched his thigh, and he looked down to see Julian staring at his slit in wonder, running two gentle fingers along it, so lightly that Garak almost missed the sensation. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” he reminded his mate, and Julian glanced up at him with a cheeky grin.

“I suppose not,” he said, and then Garak cried out as the human expertly twisted the two fingers down, parting the lips at the bottom so he could slide his fingers in, rubbing one to either side of the slick shaft, drawing it out of its sheath before Garak could do anything about it. Julian hummed a hello, suckling the head between his lips for a moment before licking his way to the base, his face growing wet with Garak’s slick as Garak gripped at his hair and thrust as against his mouth eagerly.

“Such a talented tongue,” he moaned. “If they could only see you on Cardassia, the money they’d pay for a mouth like yours.” He pet at Julian’s head affectionately, and then pulled him off. “I’m not sure you understand how pressing this really is, my dear.”

“Oh?” That cocky grin was still in place, even with half his face drenched. “How pressing?”

Garak took his hand, moving it again to the base of his prUt, rubbing their joined fingers against the swollen shaft. “Feel that?” he panted, and sucked in a breath when Julian circled his fingertips around the distortion. “It wants to come out, darling, and it doesn’t seem to mind how you get it there.”

“But you want it in me,” Julian breathed. He nuzzled into Garak’s neck, then bit down hard on his shoulder ridge, and Garak hissed, digging his fingernails into Julian’s back, leaving red scouring marks down the skin. “ _I_ want it in me.” He gave one last press and then let go, pulling away from Garak, who almost protested before he saw that Julian was turning onto his hands and knees, back arched invitingly. He glanced over his shoulder, arse wiggling. “Well?”

Garak gripped his hips, spreading the globes of his arse, biting appreciatively at one plush cheek. His probing fingers found Julian’s hole, blocked up by a sort of ring. He hooked it curiously with one finger. “My present?”

“Mmmph,” came the incoherent response. Julian rocked his hips back. “Take it out.” He hissed when Garak tugged experimentally. “Gently, gently. _Ohhh._ ”

Garak turned the tug into a careful pull, slow and easy, and his eyes widened when he saw the first bead slip out, attached to the plug by a sting. “What…?”

“Anal beads,” Julian managed. His voice was strained, and his face was pressed into the pillows. “I figured it was the closest thing to the actual-“ He broke into a long groan as Garak pulled the second one out, not quite as large as the first, and then circled it around the rim. “We should… _oh,_ we should play with them sometime. I think you’d, _fuck_ , really like them.”

“Mmm,” Garak hummed noncommittally. He tugged at the third bead, pulling it out and then curiously pressing it back past the doctor’s rim, just to see him squirm. The base of his prUt flared and throbbed, and he quickly pulled it out again, followed by the fourth, and finally the fifth and smallest bead. He set the toy aside, swiping his fingers through his slick and pressing two in, crooking them so that Julian yelped and thrashed, expertly nailing his prostate. “Just being thorough,” he crooned.

“Fuck thorough,” Julian moaned. “I’m _ready_ , I promise.”

Garak wasn’t about to argue with him. His prUt ached, tingling with anticipation, and he withdrew his fingers, tugging Julian’s hips back against his own. He gripped himself carefully, angling, and then he was _in,_ the tapered head of his prUt pressing past the already-open ring of his mate’s hole, sliding easily into his warm body. Garak rocked his hips, grunting as the lips of his ajan rubbed against the doctor’s arse, pushing until he could sink the flared base as deep as it would go and then groaning in appreciation as he felt his prUt being to swell, plumping up even harder, even bigger, until Julian’s hole was blissfully tight around him, clamping down like a vise against the intrusion.

Julian gasped, and Garak pet at his sides, shushing him gently. He plastered himself against his mate’s back, pressing his forehead between Julian’s shoulder blades and hissing out a long sound of pleasure as the pressure in his prUt intensified. “ _Oh,_ my darling, can you feel that?”

“You’re…you’re getting…”

“You always want deeper, don’t you?” Garak grit his teeth, rutting so that the base could circle against the rim of Julian’s hole, tugging deliciously even as his prUt stretched farther in. “I’m going to be so deep inside you now, my darling.”

“ _Elim_ ,” Julian sobbed, fumbling back with a hand. Garak caught it, bringing their fingers up to his mouth and kissing them, then mouthing at the knuckles, his teeth scraping against the skin.

“Does it feel good?” Garak breathed. “You feel so good for me, sweet boy, taking me so well. Tell me it feels good for you.”

“So good,” Julian moaned. His hips were rocking back subtly, as much as they could against the invasion, and Garak let him, a pleased hiss bubbling up his throat. Julian gripped his hand tighter. “It’s so deep, so big. I can’t…”

“Shh, yes you can,” Garak kissed his fingertips, then lowered their joined hands to the bed for balance. With the other, he reached down, squeezing his fingers to the top of his ajan, feeling for the swelling that was pressing insistently at his prUt, getting tighter all the time. “Just a little bit bigger, a little longer. You can take it, I know you can.”

“ _Uhhh._ ”

“That’s it.” Garak closed his eyes, savoring the moment. He was so swollen now he almost feared Julian would be split, his passage so tight that movement was all but impossible, and at the base he was squeezing Garak so hard that getting past the rim would be…

He leaned low, whispering in his mate’s ear, “It’s coming, darling. I can’t hold off much longer. I need you to relax for me. Won’t you relax for me? It’ll feel so much nicer.”

“I…I can’t, Elim, it’s too much.”

Garak grit back a keen, squeezing the two fingers on either side of his prUt. It was time, he could feel it, so tight he was ready to burst, and holding it back was a monumental effort. “Darling, please,” he begged. “I’m so close. I need it. I need it, please darling, it hurts.” He swallowed hard, and his words came out unforgivably shaky. “If you need me to pull out I…I think I still can, but I can’t…I can’t hold back much longer.”

Their fingers were still entwined. Julian was gripping him like a lifeline, so hard Garak had almost lost feeling in his hand. “A minute,” Julian panted. “Just…just a minute, and then you can do it, I promise.”

“Alright.” The word was broken. Garak was tense. He wanted to give Julian that minute, wanted his mate to feel as much pleasure from this act as he himself was deriving. But Julian’s body was tight, and it was clenching, moving rhythmically around his cock, and Garak could feel the pressure building, could feel himself about to snap.

Just when he thought he couldn’t hold back any longer, Julian breathed, “Okay.”

Garak let out a cry of relief, and it was like a valve releasing. He moaned, the egg forcing itself down his shaft, stimulating him as much internally as Julian was on the outside. He whimpered when it pressed against the rim, his muscles contracting as he strained to push it through, and Julian groaned when it forced its way inside.

“Almost there,” Garak whispered, and although he was trying to be reassuring, the pure pleasure in his voice distorted the words. “How does it feel, darling, tell me it feels good?”

“It’s… _ah_.” Julian was twisting under him, his body simultaneously moving into and away from the stimulation, his body rubbing gloriously against Garak’s prUt as he squirmed. “I didn’t…I didn’t realize it’d be so, _oh_ , big, _ah._ ”

Garak bit down on his shoulder, tasting blood under his tongue. He couldn’t help it; the egg had moved to the tip of his prUt, normally less sensitive but now alive as it forced its way out of the tinier opening. “ _Oh gods_.”

And then it was out of him, forced deep inside his mate, and for a moment they breathed together, both panting, both tense. “It’s in,” Julian managed, superfluously. He sounded almost shocked. “It’s really in.”

He clenched around it, and Garak hissed, trying not to bite down harder, lest he do serious damage. Mouth bloody, he ground out, “Can you take more?”

Julian tensed further, all his muscles clamping down, and Garak pressed the fingers at the base of his prUt even tighter down against the swelling beading back up. His groin was still tight, and the idea of pulling out, of finishing this the way he’d been forced to do before, was so painful he felt it like a physical ache.

“How…how many more?”

“Just one, I think. Perhaps…perhaps two.” Garak swallowed hard. He could feel himself shaking, knew Julian could feel it too. “Do you…can you take them?” He didn’t know what he’d do if the answer was no.

“I…” Julian shuddered, still clenching. Wordlessly, he nodded, and Garak pressed grateful kisses to every inch of skin he could reach. He stopped fighting his body, and gave in to the glorious sensation.

The second egg went in more easily than the first, Julian’s body adjusting more easily as it slid down Garak’s prUt, slick and wonderful, pressing out the tip after the first. It was barely out before Garak felt the third one, more insistent, and he didn’t pause, just let it come. “That’s all of them,” he cooed, the words thick as the head of his prUt stretched around the third and last egg, lingering, still half in, the shaft tingling around the hard sphere, as it tried to make more room in the stuffed hole. He retracted, just a little, and gasped in relief as it slipped out. “You did wonderfully, darling, thank you.”

“Is that…is that it?”

Garak hummed in acknowledgement. He could feel himself shrinking already, his prUt returning to its usual length and girth, slipping back inside his closing ajan. He sighed in satisfaction. “Not quite so tumultuous as a climax, but certainly as pleasurable.” He pulled away as he eased out fully, his genitalia tucked up where it belonged. His head was pleasantly fuzzy, a result of the laying, and he smiled fondly at the sight of his mate still hovering on hands and knees. “Are you alright?”

Julian stuttered out a laugh. “I’m…I don’t know.” He squirmed, and then melted when Garak put his hands on him, easing the doctor onto his back. When he pressed down against the human’s stomach, a twitch of delight went through him as he realized he could just barely feel the outline of three hard bulges beneath the surface. Julian wriggled a little at the touch. His cock was hard, leaking, and he hissed and batted Garak’s hand away when Garak tried to touch it. Garak sat back, eyebrows raised, and Julian flushed, his voice laced with a sort of dazed confusion usually reserved for evenings with belts and spankings. “It…it feels strange.”

Garak shifted away from Julian’s cock and went back to massaging his stomach. “How so, my dear?”

“It’s…good. Feels good. Like the beads but…different.”

“My eggs are inside you,” Garak murmured. There was a part of him that half believed they could stay there, that what he was feeling were his children, ready to grow until his mate was round and swollen with them. “You let me breed you so well, darling.”

Julian shuddered, his eyes still dark. “They have to…we have to…”

“We’ll take them out, don’t worry,” Garak crooned. He pressed down again, more firmly, and Julian moaned. “Feel that? Your body knows they don’t belong. It’s already working to push them out.” He slipped a hand between the doctor’s legs, circling his loose hole and pushing in with one careful finger. “Look at that. So sweet for me.”

Julian whimpered, then cried as Garak pressed against his prostate. His body clenched, moving rhythmically, until Garak felt the hardness of shell press against his knuckles. He withdrew, and carefully eased the eggs, one by one, out of Julian’s body, setting them aside on the mattress. Julian slumped, boneless, but his cock was still waving proudly, the head nearly purple, and Garak ghosted it with his fingers, shushing Julian when he sobbed.

“I’m here, sweet boy,” he murmured. He encircled the human’s cock, not stroking, just fluttering his fingers lightly. “It’s alright, I have you.” Julian gasped, eyes shut, and twitched in Garak’s grip. “Too much?” Julian nodded. “That’s alright. Everything is alright.” He moved his other hand lower, cradling his balls, and tugged lightly on them, rolling the tightening sacs between his fingers. “You just come whenever you’d like, dear boy, whenever you want.”

Julian let out a high-pitched whine, and then he was pulsing over Garak’s fist, painting stripes of white across his knuckles. Garak released him, letting him shudder through the aftershocks, and wiped his hand on the sheets. They’d need changing, but that could be dealt with later. He gathered the doctor up in his arms, tucking the covers up over them. “Computer, increase temperature by three degrees.” He waited until Julian had stopped shaking, and then stroked a few curls back off his forehead. “With me again, my dear?”

“That was…”

“Was it too much?”

Julian shook his head. “It was a lot. I didn’t…I never realized there could be that much…sensation. But I liked it.”

Garak smiled, and he knew the look was too soppy, too fond, for a man of his background. He didn’t care. “You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear you say that.”

“Yeah?” Julian blinked his eyes open, peering up at Garak. A small smile spread across his face. “Do I need to ask if it was good for you?”

“Positively exquisite.”

“I’m glad.” He snuggled for a moment into Garak’s embrace, and then stilled. “The eggs, where are-“

“Relax,” Garak said. He reached around his mate, scooping them into one hand and presenting them. “I’ve got them here. You can count them, if you like, to make sure I didn’t forget any.”

Julian chuckled at his joke, shaking his head. “Believe me, if you’d missed one, I’d know.” He looked at the eggs. “Is there any special way we should dispose of them? I mean, they are unborn children in a sense.”

“No more so than your semen is an unborn child,” Garak pointed out. He regarded the eggs dismissively. “I’ll put them in the fridge, I suppose. They’ll make a suitable breakfast.”

Julian stared at him. “You can’t possibly mean you’re going to eat them.”

“Why not?”

“That’s…they were…”

“They’re eggs. Unfertilized, rather nutritious eggs.”

“But…isn’t that cannibalism?”

“Humans swallow each other’s semen on a routine basis. Is that cannibalism?”

They stared at each other. Julian’s eyes flickered back to the eggs, and then back to Garak’s face. The little smile was back, with more disbelief this time. “Generally one doesn’t fry semen in a pan and sprinkle it with cheese.”

“Gods forbid,” Garak agreed. “The texture would be terrible.” He smiled when Julian smacked him with a pillow, and sat up. “If it bothers you that much, you don’t have to eat them.” He stood, and by the time he had returned from storing them safely for the next day, Julian had cleaned himself up and mostly completed changing the sheets.

“Will you spend the night?” Garak asked casually when they were done. He watched Julian out of the corner of his eye, checking for reticence. “It seems an awfully long walk to your quarters, considering tonight’s activities.”

“If it wouldn’t be an imposition.”

“With you, my dear, it never is.”

It wasn’t quite the truth, but it was close enough for Julian to smile and slide under the covers with him, stroking his scales when the Cardassian curled up around him like a heat lamp. And in the morning, Julian sat at Garak’s table and had pancakes for breakfast. Garak had eggs.


End file.
